El trato
by Blank0121
Summary: Las cosas que suceden en el pasado siempre regresan a enfrentarte. La tripulación de los Sombrero de paja aprenderá que los demonios dejados atrás vuelven, poniendo a prueba su amistad y confianza.
1. Chapter 1

**El trato**

* * *

Este es mi primer fic. Ya llevó unos añitos leyendo historias y la verdad no me había animado hasta ahora. Espero y les agrade, tengo las ideas para continuar y si les parece seguiré publicando. Gracias.

* * *

 **Advertencias: pues de mi parte no hay advertencias. Pura amistad, sin relaciones.**

 **Las _letras cursivas_ son pensamientos del personaje**

* * *

La verdad nunca había sentido lastima por nadie, ese tipo de sentimientos nunca pudieron describir su persona; pero ahora viendo a su único hijo, sufriendo de esa manera, lo hacía sentir impotente. Se suponía que solo era una reunión amistosa, nunca se imaginó que ese maldito los estuviera siguiendo, siguiendo sus pasos durante todos esos años. Se había equivocado, tal vez solo la arqueóloga de la tripulación de su hijo sabría ese secreto, pero nadie más, había cometido un grave error. Ese pobre chico, al final cumplió su promesa y él, él le había fallado rotundamente.

A parte de todos los sentimientos encontrados, por fin había vuelto a ver a su hijo, y ahora, lo perdería todo de nuevo. Felicidad, tristeza y ahora hasta la maldita culpa. Pero no era nada comparado con lo que sus ojos estaban presenciando. Nada. Quería ir allí y abrazar a su hijo, alejarlo de todos los problemas en los que estaba metido, y todo porque él nunca estuvo allí para guiarlo. Había pensado que con su abuelo se evitaría todo este tipo de cosas, pero se equivocó, él había estado feliz de enterarse de que su hijo había seguido su propio camino, un pirata, la idea no sonaba tal mal la primera vez, pero ahora, todos esos jóvenes luchando contra lo que él había prometido evitar. Y simplemente fallo.

Ahora esa maldita burbuja le impedía llegar a su hijo; todos los demás de la tripulación de su hijo luchaban desesperadamente por entrar, y él simplemente se quedó allí parado pensando. Podía ver, de reojo, como los chicos peleaban, golpeado la burbuja, con lágrimas en los ojos y algunos con escurrimiento nasal. Sabía que todo eso era inútil, esa cosa no desaparecerá con nada, solo cuando ese tipo este lo suficientemente lejos de allí, junto con lo que había robado, la burbuja caería.

La burbuja, si no fuera por esta extraña situación, hasta hubiera resultado un paisaje para admirar, cuando él era más joven, le gustaba explorar ese tipo de cosas, cosas nuevas, extrañas e inclusive peligrosas. Su padre le había contado sobre su hijo, que era igual a él. Luffy hubiese rebotado en esa burbuja rosa, sin pensarlo dos veces. El pensamiento trajo una leve contracción en su boca, una pequeña sonrisa, _que hipócrita maldito_ , en esta situación pensando en cosas como esas, aunque hubiera sido increíble; ver a su hijo, su primera reunión, de esa forma, era lo que él siempre había pensado. Pero en cambio estaba allí parado como una maldita estatua, esperando, sintiéndose inútil, sin poder hacer nada más. Les pudo haber comentado a los Sombrero de paja que se detuvieran, pero él más que nada sabía que no lo harían. No pararían hasta estar dentro. Otro grito retumbo y fue suficiente para sacarlo de su ensoñación.

Cuánto tiempo más tardaría ese maldito para alejarse de aquí, se sentía como si se estuviera burlando de ellos, su maldita sonrisa todavía no se borraba de su mente; quitarle al chico todo por lo que había luchado. Al final el joven acepto, para salvar a sus seres queridos. Hace mucho tiempo lo había hecho también, cosa por la cual estaba agradecido, si no hubiera sido por ese muchacho, no hubiera logrado tanto contra el Gobierno. Y al mismo tiempo sentía no haber logrado nada, _ajenos sentimientos_ , cada lágrima derramada pesaba una tonelada en sus hombros, casi hasta dolía físicamente.

Sus puños se cerraron, con la cabeza gacha, suplico que todo se terminara. No sabía las consecuencias de su plan; su sentido común le impediría hacer tal cosa, pero eso se había acabado, en ese terrible momento. Nunca pensó que el chico se expondría de esa forma, todo a apuntaba a él mismo, no había forma de que fueran tras la tripulación de su hijo. Ese muchacho conocía tanto demonios propios como los suyos, el pobre seguramente siempre estuvo cuidando su espalda. Esta era una extraña naturaleza, alguien como ese joven evitaría este tipo de cosas, sufriendo año tras año mirando sobre su hombro, y para empeorar las cosas estar velando por otras personas. Luffy, siempre su hijo. Según su padre, su hijo era el único que podía tener ese efecto en las personas.

El chico, aparte de salvarle la vida, pudo darle el momento de conocer todo por lo que comenzó esta lucha, su familia; era su turno de hacerle un pequeño favor; _seguramente me odiara después_. Según la arqueóloga, _Robín, ese era su nombre, Robín_ ; las personas nacidas con esas auras, morían si les era arrebatada, pero alguien que la obtenía, una vez quitada no debería causar ningún mal. Bueno esa solo era una teoría, una teoría la cual estaba a punto de ser aceptada o rechazada; solo había que esperar un poco más.

Las manos le temblaban, _es miedo_ , si miedo pero no miedo por su vida; miedo a fallar, de que no pueda ser capaz de salvarlos, tal vez incluso, si devolvía lo que nunca fue suyo se arrepentiría por el resto de su vida, o lo que quedaría de ella después de esto. Alzando la mirada, el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse, nubes negras empezaron a rodear la isla, una gota de lluvia se deslizo en su cara, comenzara a llover, _no podía ser más deprimente_.

Un brillo comenzó a formarse en la cima de la burbuja, al parecer el barco se estaba alejando lo suficiente. Los gritos habían cesado desde hace un momento, cosa por lo cual, en parte, estaba agradecido. No sabía que es lo que pasaría una vez que se acercara a donde estaba su hijo; posiblemente hasta intentaría deshacerse de él. No lo culparía, no, no después de todo lo que paso, _la culpa_ , el mismo sentimiento también lo sentía Luffy, estaba seguro, el capitán siempre cargaría con este tipo de problemas. Sentir que no pudo proteger a su tripulación, lo condenaría hasta el final. Por esa razón lo haría, para salvar a su hijo, para evitarle ese dolor, para que pueda seguir adelante. Pero también por aquel chico, ese joven que sacrifico tanto por él y por regresarle a su hijo, se lo debe.

Y aquí con la burbuja desaparecida frente él, comenzó a caminar hacia donde su hijo estaba agachado. Luffy estaba encorvado, sus delgados hombros temblando, al fin la lluvia podía tocarlo, sus brazos enredados en su preciada carga. Levantando la mano para tocarlo, no se arrepintió del resultado, un grito que le hubiese despegado la piel de los huesos y un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte como para voltearle la cara.

Robín, la única que al parecer no estaba en su contra, su suave voz, _ya la había escuchado antes_ , eso fue lo suficiente para traer algo de calma a su hijo. Pero no evito que Luffy le lanzara esa mirada que solo estaba destinada a sus enemigos, mientras tanto su hijo volvió a la tarea que se había autoimpuesto.

El doctor ya lo estaba revisando, moviéndose por todos lados, pero ya era inútil, y por el aspecto en la cara de su hijo, Luffy también lo sabía. Pero no interfirió, ninguno de ellos, con la ardua tarea del médico.

Y lo intento de nuevo se acercó a su hijo, pero esta vez, por supuesto estaba preparado para el golpe, nuevamente Luffy le arrojo el puño en la cara y esta vez lo atrapo y arrojo a su hijo lejos de la multitud. No para lastimarlo claro, si no para poder hacer su trabajo. Con mano suave aparto al reno, que ahora estaba pegado al pecho del muchacho, llorando, no opuso resistencia, ninguno de ellos; gracias a la grácil voz de la arqueóloga. Al parecer ella entendió lo que estaba a punto de hacer, no lo dudaba, ella era muy inteligente.

A lo lejos se oyeron lo pasos apresurados y gritos de enojo de su hijo, solo esperaba que no interfiriera y lo echara a perder. El cocinero; era increíble lo que las manos de las personas pueden hacer, hasta un magnifico festín que puede hacer que los problemas del día desparezcan, hasta calmar la rabia de un alma enfurecida. Luffy se detuvo, no sin protestas, pero se detuvo. Al fin parecía calmarse, él y la maldita lluvia. Podía sentir los latidos de su corazón en los oídos, colocando ambas manos sobre el abdomen del joven, cerró los ojos e imploro que funcionara. Los Sombrero de paja se había colocado frente a él, todo juntos, casi se abrazaban, esperando que lo que sea que estuviese a punto de hacer les devolviera a su amado espadachín.


	2. Chapter 2

Espero y les agrade, seguiré publicando. Gracias.

Capítulo 2

* * *

Hace tres días

* * *

No lo podía creer estaban justo atrás de él, como podían haberlo perdido. Limpiándose las gotas de sudor que escurrían de su frente, la navegante, agacho la mirada hacia el trozo de papel que tenía sobre una mesa justo en medio de la cubierta del barco. No le quedaba claro, el mapa indicaba un viaje directo, pero aquí, frente a sus ojos, había muchísimas islas; algunas estaban muy amontonadas impidiéndoles el paso. Según el mapa esa cosa iría a buscar refugio en canales subterráneos que se encontraban en el interior de la isla llamada Gareko, pero la isla no estaba a la vista.

Al parecer este mapa era muy viejo, bueno su aspecto lo delataba por completo, pero sí que era demasiado antiguo; ya que si no señalaba las islas que tenía enfrente, estas, con el paso del tiempo, nacieron. Lo cual explicaría también todo el calor que se sentía alrededor, la isla Gareko era una isla sumamente volcánica y sus continuas erupciones, a lo largo de los años, dieron al final la formación de todas estas islas, rodeándola completamente. Lo único que podía esperar era que el volcán de la isla no hiciera erupción mientras buscaban a la criatura. Pero las pequeñas islas parecían tener vegetación, incluso podría haber animales. Tal parece que no ha habido ninguna erupción en los últimos años.

Al menos eso le permitió soltar un pequeño suspiro de alivio, tomando un trago de su deliciosa limonada que el cocinero le había traído hace no más de cinco minutos, aclarándose la garganta, "¡Usopp, aún no puedes ver nada!".

Desde el puesto de vigía, el tirador se movió incomodo en el mismo lugar que Nami le había dicho que se quedará. Ya le dolía la espalda de estar en ese mismo sitio, estaba allí desde que comenzaron a perseguir a la criatura. Después de todo fue idea de Luffy y de él perseguirla, por lo cual, según la navegante, ahora tenían que hacer lo necesario por encontrarlo después de que se les perdió de vista.

Frunciendo el ceño y haciendo que su labio inferior sobresaliera, se volvió a colocar los binoculares para observar hacia la multitud de islas que tenían enfrente. Soltando el aire que tenía contenido en sus pulmones, "¡NO!", le respondió con tono un poco elevado, "¡Todavía no veo nada, desde los últimos cinco minutos que me preguntaste!". La navegante se cruzó de brazos con un sonrisa en su rostro; _ya se molestó, je, eso les enseñara a no hacer cosas tan precipitadas._

Levantando la cabeza y sus pies casi de puntitas, miró hacia la cabeza de león donde su capitán aún estaba sentado, "¡Y tu Luffy que has visto!". El capitán se encorvó más en su posición y gruño algo ininteligible, también molesto por su actual situación. Al parecer a Nami no le gustaba cuando el capitán organizaba una nueva aventura siendo que aún no terminaban de explorar la isla en la que habían arribado anteriormente.

* * *

 ** _Antes_**

La isla anterior era la ideal para pasar el rato, eso había dicho la navegante. Tenía una bonita playa y lugares para el comercio. Había restaurantes, tiendas de ropa y joyas, una enorme biblioteca y boticas. También se podía oír, en el centro de la plaza, la buena música. Lo que al parecer le había afectado al capitán era la falta de animales, lo cual significaba una cosa, no había carne. Si efectivamente, al platicar con los lugareños, todo lo que podía comprarse y consumirse, era obtenido de la vegetación de la isla. Y los animales acuáticos eran venerados por el pueblo; así que su consumo no estaba a discusión.

La gente había aprendido a vivir a base de lo que las plantas les ofrecían. También estaba prohibida la fabricación de armas, crear eso con preciados productos obtenidos de la naturaleza, era un simple desperdicio para ellos. Tal fue el motivo que tanto el Gobierno como la Marina no estuvieran interesados en el lugar. Otro excelente motivo como para pasar el rato en el lugar. Sin embargo, la falta de algo tan preciado para el capitán era algo peligroso.

Sanji le intento convencer de que podía realizar los más deliciosos manjares con solo frutas y verduras. Al principio había funcionado, pero después de casi arrasar con la comida de todos, no resulto estar satisfecho. Y por ese motivo comenzó a molestar con todos y empezar a balbucear a cerca de… 'la isla es muy aburrida, que aventuras podríamos encontrar' 'ni siquiera la buena carne'.

Al principio, Nami, estaba muy agradecida de que el capitán no comentara que se quería marchar de la isla. Luego llegó Robín, con libros viejos bajo el brazo, decidida a hacer más amena la estancia del capitán en la isla.

Todos los integrantes de la tripulación, a excepción de Franky, que se encontraba buscando refacciones para el Sunny, ya se encontraban en el barco. Y por su mala suerte tuvieron que soportar los arrebatos de su capitán, pero después de la llegada de la arqueóloga, las protestas se detuvieron. Robin le estaba enseñando algunas imágenes sobre una criatura misteriosa que habitaba en una isla cercana; la criatura tenía el aspecto de un Maneki Neko y con cola de pez, lo cual le pareció curioso a Luffy, porque algo que podría ser comida tenía el aspecto del gato de la suerte. Tal vez por eso, era suerte toparse con la criatura, ya que en esta isla no había animales, no había carne.

Incluso en ese mismo librito, había mapas que contenían la ubicación de la isla, hasta uno sumamente detallado de unos túneles subterráneos de dichoso lugar. El habitad de la criatura. Según la descripción en el libro, la criatura aparecía siempre al medio día, cuando unos curiosos peces saltaban para bañarse con luz, cuando los rayos del sol son más fuertes. _Ese es nuestro lugar de salida,_ pensó Luffy mientras se cruzaba de brazos y asentía vigorosamente con la cabeza.

Al parecer Usopp y Chopper estaban igual de fascinados con la historia, pero era solo eso, una historia. Pero Luffy al encontrarse "aburrido", se lo tomo muy en serio. Empezó a decirles que se prepararan, que ya habían encontrado su siguiente parada. La arqueóloga solo podía sonreír ante las payasadas de su capitán, mientras que Nami se estaba volviendo histérica. "¡No solo podemos irnos así, acabamos de llegar!", la navegante estaba gritando y sosteniendo en un fuerte apretón el cuello de su capitán.

Cuando logró escapar de las garras de su nakama, colocando una mano sobre su cabeza para acomodar su sombrero, "Pero Nami, esta isla es muy aburrida, tú ya deberías saberlo, que acaso eres tonta", Luffy intentaba justificarse pero al parecer esta era una lucha que no iba a poder ganar, ya que incluso el cocinero se había aliado a la navegante; "No insultes a mi hermosa Nami-san, maldito gomoso", Sanji ahora tenía un pie en la cara del capitán.

El médico de la tripulación estaba escondiéndose de la furia de la navegante, colocándose detrás de las piernas de Brook, del cual sus huesos sonaban por los temblores provocados por miedo debido a la violenta escena que sus no ojos presenciaban. El espadachín solo se encogió de hombros, se sentó en el suelo con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza, una de sus posiciones preferidas para tomar una siesta. La decisión que se tomará no lo afectaría, a menos que interrumpieran el descanso que estaba a punto de tomar.

Nami estaba apuntó de anunciar el veredicto, eso antes de que el tirador de la tripulación la interrumpiese, "Oye Nami no crees que estas tomando esta decisión sin pensar antes". La navegante ya con los ojos en forma de flama, volteo a ver la piedra en su zapato. Incluso Sanji estaba preparado para arremeter contra cualquiera que volviese a llamar tonta a su Nami-san.

Tragando el pequeño nudo en su garganta, Usopp lo intento de nuevo, "A lo que me refiero es, si se parece al gato de la suerte, no crees que tendrías la suerte de encontrar tesoros en su isla". La furia de la navegante parecía disminuir a cada segundo, dándose golpecitos en el labio con su dedo índice, se giró para reflexionar.

Los hombros de Nami comenzaron a temblar; Usopp colocó ambas manos delante de él tratando de calmar a la navegante, "Lo lamento, era solo una idea, sé que no quieres dejar esta isla pero…"; fue interrumpido por el abrupto movimiento, y un fuerte resplandor en los ojos de la tripulante, que ahora tenían la forma de belis. "¡Esta decidido, buscaremos al gato de la suerte!", el habla fuerte de la pelirroja hizo que Chopper y Brook levantaran la cabeza del suelo; ya que se habían inclinado con el trasero levantado y los brazos cubriéndose la cabeza para evitar ser golpeados.

"¡Bien, encontraremos la isla!", Luffy salto del suelo, haciendo que el cocinero se tambaleara hacia atrás, pisando en el proceso al durmiente espadachín. El joven de pelo verde se puso de pie desenvainado una de sus katanas, "¡Que carajos te pasa maldito rizado!", Sanji componiéndose de su contratiempo, "¡Nada, que no viste que tropecé con un maldito brócoli!", comenzándose a empujar entre los dos, "¡Como me llamaste pervertid…", antes empezar a pelear, Nami paso a un lado de ellos jalándoles las orejas y dejándolos caer al suelo.

Mientras tanto, Luffy, Chopper y Usopp, habían formado un círculo y, agarrados de las manos, comenzaron a danzar, "¡Si, encontraremos la isla de la suerte!", cantaban al unísono. Robín, con una ligera sonrisa les interrumpió, "No se trata de la isla de la suerte, tan solo la criatura posee ese aspecto tan singular". Los tres interrumpieron su danza mirándose entre sí, Luffy agacho la cabeza, haciendo un ligero movimiento en negativa, "Je, yo creía que eras más lista Robín!". La arqueóloga estaba confundida; "Si Robín, no puedo creer que no lo entiendas", Usopp se unió al lado de su capitán. "Si se trata del gato de la suerte, entonces…", comenzó Luffy, "¡Donde vive, es la isla de la suerte!", terminó el tirador. "¡Si, la isla de la suerte!", grito el reno y con eso reanudaron su graciosa danza.

El músico se colocó al lado de la arqueóloga, "Robin-san, ¿en verdad es la isla de la suerte?", Robín ladeo su cabeza, su vista aún en la danza de sus nakama, "No lo sé, pero es divertido verlos así". Brook siguió su mirada y asintió, después de todo sí su capitán tenía una cosa metida en la cabeza era imposible sacarla.

"¡Listos todos, encontraremos al gato de la suerte!", Nami comenzó a lanzar ordenes, una vez se aseguraron de que el carpintero llegará al barco. Franky les había comentado que las reparaciones podían esperar, no afectaría todo su viaje, ya que solo eran cosas estéticas. Todos obedecieron las órdenes de la navegante al pie de la letra dispuestos a encontrar dichoso animal.

Una vez situados en el lugar indicado, observando el salto de los peces, esperaron para que la criatura hiciera acto de presencia. Ya solo faltaban 5 minutos para que se terminara la hora y el gato aún no aparecía, el estado de ánimo de Nami, Chopper y Usopp parecía desinflarse. Mientras que el capitán, estaba mirando entretenido los lindos peces, olvidando por el momento a la criatura y escuchando su ensordecedor estómago. Se le ocurrió capturarlos. El tirador, que se dio cuenta del abrupto movimiento de Luffy, se dispuso a averiguar lo que tramaba su capitán.

Encontró al chico batallando con los hilos de las cañas de pescar, el pobre al tratar de acomodarlos parecía enredarlos más. Usopp también un poco decepcionado por la falta de un buen elemento de la comida que habían ingerido en la anterior isla, la carne, se dispuso a ayudar a Luffy. Se sentaron juntos en la barandilla del barco, cañas listas, esperando su presa. Nami al darse cuenta de este suceso comenzó a regañar, "¡No sabemos el tamaño de esa cosa! ¡Y si se enfada porque ustedes planean robarle su comida!", el tirador pelo los ojos e inmediatamente comenzó a enrollar el hilito de su caña.

Luffy solo volteo a mirarla y le sacó la lengua, "Si nos quiere atacar, simplemente lo golpeo". El espadachín y el cocinero se acercaron, "Yo lo rebano", "Y yo lo cocino", los tres asintieron un de acuerdo.

Nami, ahora enfurecida, "Se suponía que la seguiríamos hasta su isla, ¡para encontrar mi tesoro!", estaba en llamas. Brook intento intervenir, "Pero Nami-san, aún no sabemos si en realidad es la isla de la suerte…". La navegante se giró rápidamente, "¡Tú qué sabes!", le gritó y al mismo tiempo le dio una patada que hizo caer al músico y que se le formara un melón en el afro, "¡Oi, que miedo¡", temblaba el esqueleto en el suelo.

La navegante estaba a punto de arremeter contra su capitán y el tirador. Cuando una fuerte sacudida en el Sunny hizo que tropezara, alcanzándose a sujetar de la barandilla para evitar caerse, soltó un pequeño grito mientras el fuerte movimiento continuaba. Los demás de la tripulación estaban sobresaltados por lo que estaba pasando, "¡Qué carajo…!" maldijo el espadachín, dos de sus espadas preparadas para lo que sucediera. El cocinero parecía más encantado en ir a ayudar a la hermosa navegante, ya que sí estaba muy cerca de la barandilla, tal vez podría caer.

En ese momento una gran criatura salto del mar, salpicándolos de agua. Inmediatamente el gigantesco animal se posó al lado del barco, cerca de los peces que aún continuaban saltando. "¡AH! ¡Un monstruo!" tanto Chopper y Usopp gritaron y se acercaron para abrazarse, con las lágrimas escurriendo de sus aterrados ojos.

"¡Yahoo! ¡Robin, tenías razón, el gato de la suerte existe!", exclamó el nuevamente animado capitán. La arqueóloga miro a su capitán y luego a la bestia. La criatura casi no se parecía a las imágenes que estaban plasmadas en el libro, pero le daba un aire. El gato era más gordo que su dibujo, sus ojos estaban saltones como los de un sapo y la patita delantera no estaba levantada, obviamente. Solo los colores parecían coincidir a la perfección. _Una exageración por parte del artista_ , pensó Robín.

El chico de goma sacudía su sombrero con una mano, mientras con la otra se sujetaba con seguridad al barco para evitar caer. El capitán estaba feliz de ver aquel animal. Pero al darse cuenta de que la criatura se estaba comiendo todos los pececillos, Luffy gruño y estirando su brazo hacia la criatura, le dio un fuerte golpe en la frente, "¡Esos eran para mí, idiota!". Esto provocó que el animal diera un gruñido, más bien perecía un chillido lastimero, y al mismo tiempo se notó una leve lagrima salir de su sobresaltado ojo. El gato se sumergió en el agua y comenzó a alejarse, "¡IDIOTA!", todos y cada uno de los integrantes de la tripulación le gritaron a su capitán.

"¡Rápido, aún podemos seguirlo!", grito la navegante, mientras daba una última pisada al chico de goma que ahora estaba en el piso lleno de chichones y haciendo soniditos de disculpa. Gracias al gran tamaño de la criatura, estando aún sumergida unos buenos metros debajo del agua, todavía lograba visualizarse.

Ya habían pasado unos treinta minutos persiguiendo al animal. Pero al parecer la criatura comenzaba a ganar ventaja y estaba dejándolos atrás. Soltando una maldición, la navegante tomo nuevamente unos binoculares que tenía a la mano y apunto en dirección a la lejana criatura. Una vez a la vista pudo observar que el gato se dirigía a unas islas, cosa que no tenía sentido ya que el lugar donde habitaba la criatura era una sola isla, llena de canales subterráneos.

Pensando solo un momento, la pelirroja se encogió de hombros, _siempre y cuando sigamos a esa cosa. Él mismo nos llevara a su casa, donde está mi tesoro_. Nuevamente los ojos de la navegante tomaron una peculiar forma. Al volverse a colocar los binoculares, el gato-pez ya no estaba a la vista. Tallándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano, lo intento de nuevo.

El animal simplemente había desparecido, perdiéndose entre la multitud de tumultos de tierra. _No pudo haber girado, me habría dado cuenta,_ la criatura se movía en dirección recta, un movimiento inesperado seguro se hubiese notado.

Bueno obviamente la hermosa navegante de la tripulación, la cual era muy inteligente por cierto, no pudo haberse distraído y perder de vista a la criatura. Así que cuando su entusiasmado capitán preguntó si ya estaban a punto de alcanzar al pez-gato, Nami respondió automáticamente, "Al parecer nos ha burlado, el gato de la suerte nado más rápido y se fue de la vista" se excusó la pelirroja. "¿Ehhh?", Usopp y Luffy ladearon la cabeza, "Pero si lo teníamos justo en frente, no creo qu…", estaba hablando el capitán para ser interrumpido y reprendido por la navegante, "No deberías quejarte, todo esto es tu culpa. Si no le hubieras pegado al gato, seguramente no hubiéramos tenido que haberlo perseguirlo a toda velocidad. ¿Verdad?". A lo lejos se podía escuchar el "¡Si, mi Nami-swan!" del cocinero y el "¡Silencio, rizado pervertido!", del espadachín.

"Así que…", la navegante de colocó una mano en la cadera y con dedo acusador, apunto hacia Luffy, "Tu ahora eres el encargado de vigilar hasta que la criatura aparezca". El capitán se señaló el mismo, "Yo pero si tú fuiste quien lo perdió, Nami", el capitán comenzó a protestar, pero fue detenido con el fuerte gruñido de su cocinero. Sumiendo la cabeza entre sus hombros, "Pero Nami…". El resto de la tripulación estaba tapándose la boca, queriendo evitar reírse de su capitán.

Nami apunto hacia la forma de león de su barco, "Allí, ese será tu puesto hasta que la criatura aparezca". El pobre muchacho comenzó a caminar hacia el mascaron del barco, con su labio haciendo pucheros, hasta situarse en la cabeza del león. Girando nuevamente la navegante señalo hacia el tirador, "Y tú, ayúdale", la boca de Usopp llegó al suelo, "¡Que!, pero Nami…". De igual manera, el tirador no quería caer bajo la gracia tanto de la navegante como la del cocinero. Así que como todo un hombre acepto su destino y se dirigió hacia la cofa. El resto de la tripulación no pudo resistir soltar las carcajadas, que durante un momento inundaron el barco.

La arqueóloga colocó los libros y mapas sobre una mesa, que el carpintero colocó sobre cubierta. Nami se dispuso a encontrar la isla con la ayuda de los mapas que Robín había traído. "Bien sigamos adelante".

* * *

 ** _Ahora_**

"Dijiste algo Luffy", la navegante burlonamente colocó un mano sobre su oreja, para tratar de escuchar a su capitán.

El chico de goma frunció el ceño y apretó sus brazos con más fuerza alrededor de su estómago, tratando de acallar los sonidos que provocaba por su falta de alimento. Gruñendo y con la lengua de fuera, "No, Nami. ¿Ya acabamos de buscar? Tengo hambre".

 _Muy bien,_ colocando su dedo índice sobre los papeles en la mesa, la navegante pensó que sí la criatura se dirigía a su isla, entonces tuvo que pasar por canales que se conectaban entre todas estas islitas, para así poder dirigirse a la isla principal, "¡Oigan, chicos!". Cuando la navegante les llamo, cada uno dejó sus puestos de trabajo, incluyendo a Luffy, que no necesitaba que le llamaran dos veces y el tirador, que bajo desde la cofa en tiempo record. Nami les comentó sobre sus descubrimientos y todos acordaron en desembarcar en el montón de tierra más cercano y así poder avanzar hacia el interior.

Una vez en tierra cada quien cargo un pequeño morral a la espalda, que contenía unos pequeños almuerzos preparados por el cocinero, ya que no sabían cuánto tiempo tardarían en regresar al barco. Exclamando un 'no tardamos' a Franky, ya que él prefirió quedarse y realizar las modificaciones al Sunny, aparte de que el barco no podía quedarse sin supervisión, el grupo aventurero partió hacia el interior de las islas.

Antes de dar un paso entre los arbustos, el espadachín se detuvo, sintió un leve cosquilleo en la nuca, una sensación conocida. Giro rápidamente para encontrar lo que había causado tal sensación, pero su mirada se encontró con el ceño fruncido del cocinero, "¿Qué sucede, espadachín de mierda, tan rápido vas a empezar a perderte?" Haciendo caso omiso de Sanji, alzó la cabeza más allá de los hombros del rubio, pero solo estaba el mar y el Sunny.

 _Qué carajo,_ una leve pesadez se empezó a formar en los hombros del espadachín, para empeorar las cosas, sentía como el cocinero lo estudiaba atentamente. Cerrando su ojo momentáneamente, Zoro soltó un leve suspiro, sintiendo como un poco de sudor escurría por su cuello. Decidió no tomarle importancia por el momento, ya que el molesto cocinero seguía de pie delante de él, "¡Qué dijiste rizado, siempre son ustedes los que siguen otro camino! ¡No es mi culpa de que no conozcan los atajos!". Y con esas palabras se volteó y se dispuso a seguir a los demás.

"¡Qué idiota!", Sanji gruño en voz baja, claro que el cocinero no se dejaría engañar, algo había perturbado la calma del espadachín y eso nunca resultaba ser bueno.

El cocinero, dando una última vista hacia la dirección donde Zoro había estado mirando y no ver nada, se encogió de hombros y siguió los pasos del espadachín. Tomó una calada a su cigarrillo, sacando una mano de sus bolsillos para retirarlo de su boca y soltar el humo que contenían sus pulmones, "¡Idiota se supone que tienes que ir derecho!", le advirtió al espadachín, el cual sin ningún motivo había empezado a caminar en dirección diagonal.

…

A lo lejos un hombre parado en el timón del barco, "Capitán, ¿quiere que nos acerquemos más?", preguntó a la persona que se encontraba al lado suyo. Tomándose un momento para responder, "Lentamente, pero no hay que desembarcar donde ellos. Rodearemos la isla", el capitán ordenó alejándose del timón "No hay alertarlos, solo quiero hablar con el muchacho".

El barco comenzó a acercarse a las islas, esquivando por mucho el barco de los Sombrero de paja, _solo hay que esperar que esto no se complique más._


End file.
